Revival
by avengersmaniac15
Summary: Civil had put some relationships to a wayside. Now Team Cap is in hiding and are getting ready to protect the world in secret as Secret Avengers. Romance, Friendships, Team Bonding, Secrets and Recovery from the fall out of the battle. Slow Build Romance, lots of Clint and Wanda friendship. Rating for Eventual Smut.
1. Rescued

Steve and his team were on a Quinjet. His team looked exhausted and tired. He and Bucky together had just rescued his team from the underwater Raft that Tony had built for Ross. They all looked a little worse for wear. Ross had not been kind to any of them, especially Wanda. Thinking about the state in which he found her, Steve was filled with anger.

How could Tony had let this happen? Wanda was just a kid, too powerful but she was trying to learn. He felt a bubble of anger rise as he thought about the torture his team had gone through. This was done by people they had considered to be their friends. Steve could not believe that Tony was capable of such ruthlessness.

Steve glanced at Clint. The archer was looking outside lost in thought. Clint had a calm expression on his face but Steve knew on the inside he was boiling with anger. He had seen the look on Clint's face when the archer had seen Wanda's condition. It was cold detachment. His expression had even scared Steve.

He knew Clint and Wanda had grown close, especially since Pietro's death. Wanda had opened up to Clint who had understood her very well. It had made him think. Steve had always felt that Clint was always holding something back, that he was not using his full potential. Steve knew the archer had gone easy on Natasha during the Airport Battle in Leipzig. It was as Wanda said, he was pulling his punches.

He wondered what Clint was hiding?

He suddenly missed Maria. Her calm rationale had always helped him in the past. He felt guilty for kissing Sharon when he had feeling for another woman. He had decided to apologise to Sharon later and to tell her the truth.

Steve closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep to the sound of the plane.

The will reach Wakanda soon.

Clint watched as Steve fell asleep. He knew that Steve suspected he was hiding something. He was right though. Clint was hiding something. He looked at Wanda. She looked tired and exhausted and also sleep deprived. He knew she would have nightmares of this for a long time.

He couldn't believe Tony had let this happen to her. Clint had never been more furious in his life. A child treated this way. Wanda was just trying to understand her powers and was scared of them herself.

Clint understood that better than anyone else.

Because he himself had powers. He was a mutant who had telekinesis and invisibility. He had discovered his powers when he was five years old. And when he was 10 he noticed that his aging had slowed down due to constant use of those powers.

Clint was 44 years old but looked around a decade younger.

His mother had been a mutant. She had been an empath with the ability to sense and influence others emotions.

Many people do no know but before being recruited by SHIELD, Clint had spent some time with Professor Xavier. He had helped Clint in controlling his powers.

He had never told anyone about his powers. He let everyone assume he was just another normal person.

But seeing what Wanda went through, he was determined to help her.

And he will.

He looked outside and thought where Natasha was. Steve had told them she had let them go. Clint knew she was under the radar. Hopefully she would come find them.

He had missed her.


	2. Revelations

**Sorry for being gone so long. Here is an update. This fic is partially canon complaint. Pairings are of course non-canon. Thank you to all those who have reviewed, followed and favourited.**

Clint looked out of the window as their plane descended. He could now see Wakanda. The place had dense forests and looked lush green.

He saw as the plane landed that T'Challa was waiting for them with a group of women. Clint saw all of them except for one wore a red dress that looked like they were meant for battle and also all of them carried spears.

Clint stood next to Wanda and put his hand around her shoulders as they exited the plane.

T'Challa stepped forward, "Welcome. I hope the rescue went well Captain." he said.

Steve nodded. "It went well without too much trouble." he replied.

Clint watched as the King and Steve talked. He saw T'Challa look at the rest of them. The King stepped forward and said, "Welcome everyone. I have prepared a floor in my palace for you all. But first let me introduce you to my sister Shuri."

Clint saw as the young dark woman in white dress stepped forward. Her hair was black and in a neat bun. She had intelligent eyes. Shuri smiled at all of them. "Welcome to Wakanda. I am going to show you to your quarters." she said.

"And these are my most trusted guards, the Dora Milaje. The will also help you settle in." said T'Challa, pointing at the women with spears.

Clint and the rest followed T'Challa and Shuri. As Clint looked around he could see that Wakanda was technologically very advanced, even Tony's tech paled in comparison.

Clint felt Wanda put her head on his shoulder as they walked. Clint looked at Wanda; she looked exhausted with dark circles under her eyes. Clint knew that the time on the Raft had not been easy on her. He felt his blood boil as he recalled how the guards had mocked and jeered at her after the collar had been put on her.

Clint felt angry at Tony. He couldn't understand how Tony had let this happen to them. They all were supposed to be friends.

All of them were led to a spacious floor. Clint saw the large room had two massive couches and may appliances. There was a balcony and one door led to a kitchen. The other no doubt to the rooms.

Shuri said, "This floor has been assigned to you all. This is of course the common area, through there is the kitchen and through there are the rooms."

All of them nodded and said thanks.

Soon T'Challa and Shuri left, leaving Team Cap alone.

"Well, I am tuckered out so I am going to crash." said Sam. He walked towards the rooms with Scott following him while giving a long yawn.

Now only Steve, Wanda and Clint remained. Wanda is almost on the verge of falling asleep.

"I'll just put her in one of the rooms." said Clint.

Steve nodded. He knew Clint wanted to talk to him. Steve himself wanted to talk to someone about what happened in Siberia.

Clint came back out and both Steve and Clint sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this Clint. Now you can't see your wife and children." said Steve.

Clint smiled tiredly. "Laura isn't my wife and they aren't my kids Steve. They are my brother's family. He works for the FBI so we have this charade about Laura being my wife."

Steve looked shocked, but then he realised that Clint looked a little young to have 3 kids. Steve had always wondered why Clint looked like he is 30, when he was in his early 40s.

"Steve there are some other things I wanted to talk to you about." said Clint.

Steve looked at him questioningly. "What is it? he asked.

Clint took a deep breath and said, "I am a mutant. I have the powers of telekinesis and invisibility and also slowed aging."

Steve looked extremely shocked. "Whaaat..'? he spluttered. "Why didn't you tell any of this before?"

Steve saw wariness in Clint's eyes. He had a kind of haunted look in his eyes.

"I wanted to say something Steve, but hiding my mutant heritage became a second nature to me. My mother was a mutant, an empath, and very kind but all it got her was my father's abuse. Steve my father was an abusive assshole who beat me and my brother. He called us freaks." said Clint.

Steve's eyes softened. "Your brother is also a mutant?" he asked.

Clint nodded. "He can manipulate fire. None of his kids have shown any mutant powers yet, but they are still young."

"Did SHIELD know?" asked Steve.

Clint shook his head. "No, SHIELD's stance on mutants was very harsh. So I never told anyone, not even Natasha." he said.

Steve nodded. He needed some time to process it.

"So what happened in Siberia?" asked Clint.

Steve looked at Clint and sighed. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth.


End file.
